La funda del Samurái
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato y Taichi eran los típicos samuráis que buscaban retomar sus vidas. Cazar personas o cumplir misiones eran su pan de cada día. Yamato era el experto en tareas con mujeres. Auqnue nunca pensó que el hecho de tener que llevar a Mimi Tachikawa ante su señor se le complicara tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Espero tener el siguiente y último (espero), antes del catorce. Pero como se me iba a hacer muy largo he tenido que partirlo por mitad, así que queda en un Two shot. Al menos, es mi esperanza...

* * *

 **Nota importante:** Este fic participa en el evento "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!" del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Había que escoger entre diferentes épocas que dejaron los usarios y escogí: Periodo Edo de Japón (terratenientes, samuráis… pero época flexible, al estilo Samurai Champloo). _Pero a mí me ha quedado como el culo y no se parece en nada a esto, así que ya he perdido xD_

Eso sí... me da que no he dado una.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** La funda del samurái.

 **Pareja:** Mimato.

 **Ranking: M**.

 **Género:** Romance/ drama.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, violencia, lenguaje Soez.

* * *

 **La funda del Samurái.**

 _Cuando él conoció a ella y ella lo conoció a él.  
_

* * *

 _._

El cartel de se busca osciló por el aire hasta caer a sus pies. El rostro estaba difuminado por las sombras que el sol creaba sobre él. La curiosidad pudo así como la necesidad de llevar algo de dinero hasta sus bolsillos vacíos. Si quería llegar hasta la nueva Japón debía de tener algo con lo que poder pagar su billete de solo ida.

Y cazar era lo que mejor se le daba.

Recogió el cartel y antes de que pudiera leer nada, alguien se lo arrebató de las manos.

Su compañero de viaje, un despeinado castaño y demasiado alborotador para su gusto, masticaba ruidosamente y miraba el papel mientras se rascaba descaradamente el trasero.

Tras eructar clavó la mirada en él.

—Este es claramente tu trabajo, Yamato.

—Ni siquiera has dejado que lo mire —protestó alargando la mano para quitarle el papel.

Yamato Ishida descendió finalmente sus ojos azulados hasta la imagen sobre el cartel de se busca. Nada más leerlo frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia su compañero. Taichi Yagami sonreía con auténtico placer.

—Te dije que era tu trabajo.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes mientras repasaba los datos. El cartel informaba de los actos furtivos de una joven mujer por la que el gobierno entregaba una buena suma de dinero, además, de un estatus privilegiado para cualquiera que la llevara viva… o muerta.

Solo era una mujer y ofertaban tantas cosas que a cualquiera se le haría la boca agua.

Llevó su mano libre sobre el mango de su espada: Gabumon. No era un fanático de cortar cabezas a mujeres, aunque se había tenido que enfrentar alguna que otra vez a una mujer armada y peligrosa.

Cuando Taichi había alegado que era su trabajo no había sido sin querer. Pero tampoco se sentía orgulloso de aquello. Habían pasado cinco años desde entonces… una historia aburrida. Cubierta por el placer del paso del tiempo. Y aún así, la llevaba clavada en la espalda como una estaca.

Había tenido que dejar a su familia atrás. Un hermano pequeño que siempre se aferraba a sus faldas. Una madre que lo adoraba y siempre trabajaba para darles lo mejor cuando su padre, un Samurái que metió las narices donde no debía, fue asesinado.

Él no se dejaría asesinar. Y tampoco dejaría a su familia mucho tiempo atrás.

Las opciones que le entregaban por esa mujer eran las idóneas para salvar a su familia de la pobreza. Y sobre todo, quitarse de encima la busca y captura por su misma cabeza.

—Oh. Esa chica.

Levantó la mirada hacia el tendero. Sostenía un brazo por encima de su cabeza para intentar en vano evitar que Taichi le robara la comida por la espalda.

—¿La conoce? —cuestionó con tranquilidad.

—Un poco. Algo.

Yamato sabía por experiencia que esas respuestas no eran correctas por la forma en que miraba el cartel, o por la arruga de su ceño. Tampoco iba a presionar. Le gustaba tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad.

Rebuscó dentro de su kimono algo de dinero y le pagó, levantándose para alejarse. Taichi recogió todo cuanto pudo para seguirle.

—¡Ey, ey! No te vayas sin decirme nada. Demonios. No he tenido tiempo de quedarme lleno.

—Tú no te quedarías lleno aunque tuvieras un plato enorme de ramen frente a tus narices.

Se detuvo tras los árboles que colindaban el camino y se agazapó tras los arbustos. Taichi le siguió a regañadientes, observando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido mientras masticaba.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Esperar.

Taichi no era de los que les sobraba paciencia y muchas veces le costaba enterarse del tema. Era de los hombres que si, sabían que tenían que detener a alguien, se lanzaba sin pensárselo dos veces. Y él necesitaba el factor sorpresa para este trabajo en cuestión.

Así que no era de extrañar que empezara a sacudirse a su lado y buscar algo que hacer rápidamente. Incluso se puso a hacer flexiones hasta que él le lanzó una piedra y lo noqueó. Se quedó dormido con el culo en pompa en una posición demasiado graciosa para su gusto.

Cuando la vio fue cuando Taichi comenzó a roncar horriblemente.

Se llevó la mano arma y esperó.

Realmente odiaba esto. Odiaba tener que cortarle la cabeza a una mujer.

Porque sí, realmente era mucho más fácil llevar su cabeza que llevarla con vida. Mujeres, que gritaban escandalosamente y que le daban dolor de cabeza. Mujeres, que con su hermosura hechizaban a los hombres.

No. Mejor erradicar directamente.

Nada más pasar por su lado, se lanzó, saliendo de las hierbas para enfrentarse a ella. Desenvainó.

Ella gritó girándose, cayó al suelo de culo y todas sus pertenencias rodaron por el suelo. Su largo cabello ondeó al viento y unos preciosos ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

Unos ojos aterrados.

.

.

Mimi pensó que ese era su final. La espada brillando en el aire y cerca de su cuello. El aliento se le había detenido y el corazón estaba a punto de seguirle. Lo sentía latir con tanta fuerza en su pecho que le dolía.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir. Muchas vivencias que experimentar. Comer cosas nuevas. Ponerse kimonos que embellecieran su rostro. Quería encontrar el hombre perfecto, no un samurái que la dejará atrás, y criar juntos a sus pequeños. Enseñarles todo lo que ella aprendió. Verles crecer.

Vivir una plena vida. Pero eso sobre todo: vivir.

Desde que la vida le había quitado tantas cosas y huir era el pan de cada día, vivía de una forma tan lastimera y mendiga que casi sentía deseos de echarse a llorar. Pero su fortaleza hasta ahora la había mantenido firme y con vida. Incluso si su rostro estaba en un cartel.

Y sin embargo… estaba a punto de terminar.

Cerró los ojos con las cejas fruncidas y esperó. Debía de ser doloroso que te cortaran. ¿Le daría tiempo si quiera a sentir el corte cuando su cabeza se separase de su cuerpo?

Pero el tajo no llegaba. Empezó a fruncir el ceño. Si iba a morir al menos que se lo hicieran rápido.

Abrió los ojos y los clavó frente al samurái que tenía delante. No supo si agradecer o no que, al menos, el que iba a asesinarla fuera un hombre tan apuesto. Pese a ser japonés, no obstante, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos más azules que hubiera visto en su vida. Su piel blanca brillaba y su postura remarcaba la forma de su cuerpo, asiendo la espada a solo unos milímetros de ella.

—¿No vas matarme? —cuestionó empezando a sentirse fastidiada.

El hombre pareció dudar. Sus cejas se fruncieron y un tic apareció en su barbilla. Lentamente enfundó el arma con una reverencia inusual. Mimi disfrutó de la forma de sus manos sobre la funda y el pomo hasta que el chasquido le recordó que había estado a punto de ser asesinada.

Tembló como una hoja.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

—No —respondió finalmente.

Y tenía voz melodiosa. Única. Con un deje atractivo que probablemente encandilaría a muchas mujeres cuando les susurrara en el oído. Podía imaginárselo tras ella, susurrándole alguna promesa barata o la más importante para ella: salvarla en vez de matarla. Sería bonito que por una vez alguien se detuviera a escucharla y creer su historia en vez de reírse y querer la fortuna que daban por su persona.

Le vio rebuscar dentro de su kimono y sacar un trozo de cuerda. La misma con las que solían atar sus espadas cuando se negaban a matar. Pensó por un instante que quizás lo había sorprendido mientras dormía y por acto reflejo la había atacado. Pero cuando se dirigió hacia ella con la cuerda se le desmoronó el suelo.

—¿No vas matarme? —Él negó nuevamente y se colocó tras ella—. Pero vas a maniatarme y llevarme con vida.

Le aferró la mano derecha con fuerza y pese a todo, los dedos masculinos sobre su carne le quemaron. Se estremeció. ¿Qué diablos tenía ese hombre?

—Sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose traicionada. La gentileza con la que pasaba las cuerdas por encima de su piel le dolía. Intentó ponerse en pie con torpeza, pero él la retuvo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

—No lo hagas.

—No puedo dejar que me arrestes. No puedes llevarme con la milicia.

Él se detuvo un instante sin dejar de mirarla. El tic en su mentón regresó.

—El cartel dice que puedo.

—Es un cartel mentiroso —protestó—. Ni siquiera me hace juego. ¿Crees que tengo la nariz torcida? ¿No? Menos mal.

El samurái no había ni respondido. Solo ató el cierre y la ayudó a levantarse. La idea de golpearle en sus partes y echar a correr le cruzó la mente. Podía hasta gritar que querían violarla, pero eso sería llamar más atención de la que deseaba sobre sí misma y dar explicaciones que no tenía.

Se preguntó cómo había podido reconocerla. El tendero sabía quién era y conocía su historia. La había dejado trabajar a cambio de estar siempre oculta en la cocina. Y era una de sus pocas pasiones. Pero había tenido que salir a atender la barra alguna que otra vez. Por suerte, su camuflaje había servido de mucho y ningún otro varón la había mirado dos veces.

Hasta que llegó este hombre.

Solo habían cruzado miradas un instante mientras el tendero la alababa como cocinera. Y eso parecía haber bastado para que la descubriera.

Y realmente no se parecía al dichoso cartel que pululaba por ahí.

El sonido procedente de detrás de los árboles le recordó al semejante que hace un cerdo cuando rebusca comida sobre el suelo. Se preguntó si habría algún tipo de jabalí por ahí cerca. Quizás pudiera tener suerte y todo.

Asestó una patada a la piedra junto a su pie directa hasta el lugar indicado. Ahora, solo era esperar.

Para su mala suerte lo que salió de tras las hojas gritando como un poseso no era un jabalí, pero sí un hombre moreno que parecía estar dispuesto a matar al que le hubiera golpeado con una piedra. Mimi se puso de puntillas para que el rubio samurái la escuchara.

—¿Ese ruido lo hacia él?

Una afirmación de cabeza. Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. Al menos yo no tengo que dormir con él.

El castaño avanzó hasta ellos protestando. Los miró de hito en hito.

—¿Quién ha sido? —exigió saber.

Mimi levantó las manos y señaló a su captor. Al instante, extendió su espada contra el otro, que suspiró.

—No hagas esto, Taichi.

El susodicho le atacó. Mimi creía que terminaría atravesándolo justo cuando el otro sacó la espada y retuvo el embiste del moreno. Asombrada, se quedó con la boca abierta.

En un despliegue de pasos perfectos, estocadas y esquives, los dos hombres debatieron acerca de quién había golpeado la cabeza del castaño. Mimi se lamió los labios y cuando ambos hombres estaban más enfocados en matarse, se volvió para huir.

Y un cuerno iba a quedarse ahí.

.

.

Yamato maldijo para sus adentros cuando la espada de Taichi le golpeó. Un corte leve en la mejilla. Volvió la espada por el lado que no cortaba y le asestó un golpe en el vientre, doblándolo por la mitad y dándole el tiempo suficiente para usar la funda de su espada y lanzarla contra ella.

Se le enredó en las piernas y cayó de bruces de hacia delante. Taichi volvió a embestirle y tuvo que esquivarle de un salto antes de que le cortara el hombro. Aunque generalmente sus encuentros siempre eran de ese modo cuando algo los hacía estallar, a veces Yagami no conocía los límites.

—Ha sido ella, imbécil.

Lo retuvo de la muñeca el tiempo suficiente para que recapitulara. Taichi miró hacia la chica que se escurría por el suelo como si fuera un gusano con intenciones de huir y luego a él. Como si extractara sobre las veces que Yamato lo había despertado, quien realmente en vez de tirarle una piedra lo despertaría de una patada, abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Oh, cierto.

Y enfundó. Luego señaló con la barbilla hacia ella.

—¿Quién es?

—La chica del cartel. Mimi Tachikawa.

Taichi abrió mucho los ojos, mirando de uno a otro.

—¿En serio? Cuando dije que era tu trabajo no pensé que sería tan rápido. Generalmente las atraes, colega, pero no te caen de los árboles.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la mujer. Lo primero que hizo fue recoger su funda mientras ella se quejaba, boca arriba, y jadeaba. Enfundó y se ató a Gabumon de nuevo en su cintura.

—Te has pasado, Yamato —gruñó Taichi a su lado y ver la herida en la barbilla de la mujer.

—No importa —descartó agachándose para tirarle del kimono y ponerla en pie—. Pagan lo mismo porque esté muerta.

Taichi le miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué demonios ha hecho para que pase eso? Es el mismo rango que le dan a los asesinos o anteriores samuráis que participaron en las guerras del principio Edo.

Yamato se encogió de hombros. No quería saberlo. No quería encariñarse con ella. Ya bastante que no había podido cortarle el cuello y terminar con eso fácilmente.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —gritó ella sacudiéndose de su agarre—. ¡Soy inocente!

—Ya. Como todos —siseó él reteniéndola—. No vuelvas a escapar —avisó clavando los ojos en ella.

Esperó que cerrara la boca y se acobardara como solían hacer las demás mujeres. Pero ella infló los mofletes en una actitud claramente retadora. Aquello no había terminado.

—Lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te metas en tu rubia cabeza de panocha que soy inocente.

Yamato se quedó en ascuas. Le habían insultado de muchas formas, pero jamás así. Y lo peor de todo era tener a Taichi carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente a su lado mientras se sujetaba la barriga con ambas manos.

Extendió su arma hasta el pescuezo del Yagami.

—Vale. Me callo.

Taichi tragó por su vida y él enfundó de nuevo. Se agachó y cogió a la mujer por las piernas para cargarla sobre su hombro.

Gritaría. Sí. Patalearía. También. Pero al menos podría avanzar en el trayecto.

.

.

Mimi tuvo que conformarse con ser un saco de patatas cuando la idea de pellizcarle el trasero fue la última que llevó a cabo sin un solo resultado. Aunque la sangre comenzaba ya a subírsele a la cabeza y estaba mareada, él no haría caso a ninguna de sus súplicas.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron empezaba a oscurecer y habían abandonado el poblado. Taichi era el revoltoso del grupo que iba de un lado a otro mientras su captor se dedicaba a esquivarle o gruñir cuando se acercaba demasiado a él.

Yamato. Un nombre típico y japonés. Al menos así lo había llamado el chico de cabellos irremediables. Pese a que le gustaba su nombre y era un joven apuesto, tenía unas maneras nada agradables y ya empezaba a estar cansándose de ser un saco de patatas.

Se removió de nuevo y él siseó un improperio.

—¿Qué? ¿Tampoco vas a dejarme ir al baño? —acusó—. ¡Qué degenerado! ¿Acaso no sabes que a los secuestrados se les permite al menos tres cosas al día? Aunque… también podría hacérmelo encima y luego verías tú donde iría a parar todo…

Él la echó hacia delante hasta que sus pies dieron con el suelo. Había perdido su calzado varios pasos atrás. Cuando apartó sus manos de él su intención fue golpearle en la rodilla como venganza, pero estaba tan mareada que ni pudo ni pensárselo. Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos intentando que su cuerpo volviera a aceptar la bajada de sangre sin estallarle la cabeza.

Si quería matarla podría haberlo hecho rápidamente en vez de tan lento. Hubiera sido hasta más considerable.

—Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahí —ordenó señalando tras unos matojos en los que apenas tendría intimidad.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Se te olvida que soy una mujer?

Yamato clavó la mirada en ella y aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor, sus palabras salieron frías e hirientes.

—Tienes entre las piernas lo mismo que cualquier otra.

Luego se sentó sobre una roca a esperar.

Entre dientes y con verdaderas ganas de hacer sus necesidades, se alejó algo tambaleante. Revisó que el castaño estuviera junto al otro y le dio la espalda a la mirada severa de Yamato. Si él quería ver; que viera.

Se remangó lo mejor que pudo el kimono.

 _Ale, bonitas cuchas al aire._

.

.

Yamato desvió la mirada mientras sentía su corazón latir demasiado deprisa en su pecho. ¡Esa desvergonzada mujer!

Era el peor caso que había llevado en su vida como Samurái. Quizás debiera de empezar a pensarse seriamente convertirse en un rounin en vez de continuar buscando la libertad para su familia bajo el Yugo de Ken Ichijouji. Y era precisamente el ejército militar bajo su poder quien quería a esa mujer. Viva o muerta.

Quizás debería de replantearse el hecho de matarla antes de que le causara más dolores de cabeza.

—¿Por qué Ichijouji pagaría tanto por ella? Solo es una chica normal.

Yamato le gustaría que la gente empezara a definir normal cuando la mirasen. Nada en esa mujer lo era. Su belleza. Su carácter. La forma tan resuelta de soltar las cosas. Por un instante se avergonzó de sí mismo al preguntarse si su lengua sería tan avispada en otras zonas que no fuera el lenguaje.

—No lo sé —gruñó levantándose para ir a buscarla.

Traspasó las ramas y se la encontró agazapada frotando las cuerdas contra una roca puntiaguda. Suspiró y la asió de las caderas. Enseguida empezó a chillar y sacudirse como si de un cochinillo con curvas se tratara.

—No vas a escaparte —recalcó—. La próxima te pongo sobre mis rodillas y te doy una tunda.

Y seguro que eso le divertiría.

Ella cerró la boca por un instante antes de sisear un insulto hacia su persona que prefirió ignorar.

La dejó en el suelo y empezó a preparar una pequeña hoguera. Taichi se había alejado para ir a buscar algo que cazar para cenar. La chica, como rebeldía, empezó a tirarle tierra con los pies sobre la hoguera. Clavó la mirada en ella y le atrapó uno de los pies.

—Sigue así y luego por la noche la echarás de menos.

Mimi hizo un mohín pícaro entre los labios.

—¿Qué importa? Si al final voy a morir. Puedo evitarme pasar por todo ese condenado sufrimiento al que me llevas. ¡Ay, de mí! —suspiró—. Y todo porque un necio de cabeza de panocha no quiere saber la verdad.

Yamato apretó los dientes. Volvió a enfocarse en la hoguera.

—No me interesa.

—¿No te interesa o no quieres echarte la carga encima? Porque tarde o temprano descubrirás la verdad y te pesará para siempre sobre los hombres, Samurái.

Esa acusación le dolió. Realmente. Y de una forma especial porque era la verdad. No quería saberlo porque no necesitaba más carga. Él solo quería cumplir sus deberes y largarse con el seguro de que su familia estaría a salvo. Si se detenía a pensar en la cantidad de vidas que había tenido que segar por tal de estar donde estaba. Sobre todo; con vida.

Pero no era algo que una mujer como esa esperara que entendiera.

—Igualmente te lo contaré —continuó cabezona—. Al menos, entiende por qué quiero huir.

Yamato intentó hacer oídos sordos.

—Su razón por querer matarme y mandarme tantos asesinos… es por…

Taichi apareció soltando carcajadas. Cargaba sobre su hombro un zorro muerto y la idea de tener carne esa noche para variar en vez de raíces, era deliciosa.

La mujer hizo un mohín, enfadada por ser interrumpida. Yamato no se había alegrado nunca tanto por ello.

—Encárgate de vigilarla —ordenó.

Taichi asintió y se sentó frente a ella para despellejar a su presa. Yamato decidió alejarse para buscar más leña y, desde luego, truncar los deseos de ella de contarle sus motivos.

Acarició la funda de Gabumon preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor matarla. Quizás pudiera hacerlo mientras dormía. Iba en contra de sus principios como samurái. Pero desde luego, sería un alivio para ella.

Sería lo único que podría concederle.

.

.

Mimi se preguntó si aquel sujeto que sonreía estúpidamente ansioso por la carne sería más sencillo de engañar que el rubio cabeza de mazorca. Hasta ahora todos los samuráis que habían ido a por ella habían sido fáciles de engatusar. Sus encantos solían funcionar. ¿Por qué no con este?

Se removió hasta obtener una posición cómoda y más femenina. Con el kimono abriéndose ligeramente entre sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza para dar un aspecto agradable a sus cabellos.

—Disculpa —musitó—. ¿Podrías… ser tan amable de aflojarme un poco las cuerdas? Tu amigo es demasiado cruel conmigo —añadió y soltó alguna que otra lagrimilla.

El chico la miró con una ceja alzada. Luego a su presa. Y así sucesivamente en un bucle que terminó cuando decidió decantarse por la comida. Mimi maldijo para sus adentros. Debía de saberlo. Un hombre era un ser de costumbres: primero se saciaba el apetito más necesario. En el caso de ese hombre era el hambre.

—Pierdes el tiempo engatusándolo.

Yamato apareció de entre las sombras. Pese a su llamativo cabello descubrió que se camuflaba a las mil maravillas. Soltó trocitos de rama sobre la hoguera y se dedico a entretenerse con ella y montar un soporte para la carne.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó.

—Está comprometido.

Miró hacia el otro hombre con curiosidad. Si se fijaba bien, tenía un rostro apuesto y su piel morena era casi brillante. Pero no era su tipo de hombre. La mujer que estuviera interesado en él debería de ser muy interesante.

Mimi olvido el tema para centrarse en el otro Samurái. Se lamió los labios con estudiado interés.

—¿Y tú?

Él sacudió un tronco hacia ella.

—Lo mismo que tú no me interesas, no debería de interesarte yo.

Echó la leña en la hoguera y fue recogiendo los trozos de carne que le entregara su compañero ya despellejados y cortados para su manejo. Mimi se quedó mirando sus manos. Grandes y heridas por el manejo de la espada.

En cualquier otro lugar, estaría segura de que sería un hombre de gran valor. Usaba la espada, por lo poco que había podido ver, diestramente y claramente ni su compañero podía hacerle sombra. ¿Por qué entonces se dedicaba a cumplir recados de carteles cuando podría estar bajo el yugo de algún señor?

Claro que su cercanía con los mandamases del gobierno había estado nula al completo durante todo ese tiempo, especialmente marcada por su huida, y lo poco que sabía de los cambios del gobierno tenía que ver con las charlas que escuchaba. ¿Acaso uno de esos viejos y borrachos espadachines no había alegado que el gobierno estaba aboliendo a los samuráis? Quizás entonces, ese rubio hombre lo que quería era protegerse el futuro.

Y a coste de su cabeza…

—Come.

Levantó la vista hacia la mano extendida con un trozo de carne. Por el aspecto del ceño fruncido y la forma en que la miraba pareciera que llevara un buen rato ofreciéndole la comida.

—Gracias —la cogió con ambas manos y mordisqueó el trozo intentando evitar recordarse de qué clase de animal se trataba—. No pensé que me darías de comer. Otros ni lo hicieron.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado la suficiente hambre como para saber que es tener dolor de estómago por ello.

Mimi le miró sorprendido. No esperaba que contestara su agradecimiento o que expresara algo de su vida. Yagami, frente a ella, asintió. Se limpió la grasa con la manga y la señaló con un trozo de pierna colgando del hueso que sostenía a medio roer.

—Pasar hambre es algo que nosotros tenemos que hacer más de lo que nos gustaría. Hoy hemos tenido suerte. ¿Te imaginas, Yamato, que ella fuera…?

—No.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua.

—A veces eres un amargado. ¿Cuánto hace que no pruebas una mujer? Igual es que te falta gastar un poco entre las piernas.

—Mis problemas entre las piernas no es de tu incumbencia —zanjó clavando una gélida mirada en su compañero.

Mimi no pudo reprimirse.

—Dicen que de no usarlo también se cae.

Taichi estalló en carcajadas. Tantas, que se cayó de espaldas y todavía continuaba riéndose. Yamato la maldijo y se levantó para darle una patada al hombre y alejarse. Taichi levantó los pulgares hacia ella.

—Buena, buena. Aunque ahora estará de mal humor todo el tiempo —añadió rascándose la nuca.

Mimi lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? ¿Realmente tiene problemas ahí?

Algún defecto tendría que tener aparte de su personalidad. Diablos, un hombre como ese tendría que ser un pecado. ¿Quizás una mujer hermosa que no le había dado el hijo que deseaba? ¿Qué vivía lejos? ¡Algo! Hasta lo más dramático podía darle comprensión para entender por qué ese carácter amargado.

—No sé si tenga problemas con su… asunto entre las piernas —terció el castaño —, pero nunca le he visto echar raíces con una mujer. Y eso que la haría realmente feliz. ¿Has probado la carne, verdad? No sé qué mierdas hace con sus manos que toda la comida que toca es gloria. Es bueno con la espada, muy bueno, pero cocinando…

Mimi volvió a mordisquear el trozo de carne, degustándolo esa vez con más interés. Y era cierto. Esa comida estaba fabulosa.

—¿No ha tenido una esposa o algo?

Taichi negó mientras tiraba el hueso limpio al suelo.

—No, que yo sepa al menos. Y sin embargo, todas las mujeres se le tiran encima. Por eso que pensara que este trabajo era para él. —Clavó su mirada sobre ella—. Tú también te sientes atraída por él. Me apuesto lo que sea que hasta le echarías un buen polvo de ser necesario.

Mimi apretó los labios para no escupirle.

—Bah. No sé qué veis las mujeres en él.

—Quizás no es tan rústico como alguien que tengo delante —acusó. Él la miró sonriente.

—A algunas mujeres le gusta este samurái rustico, preciosa.

—Pues tienen un gusto horrible —siseó.

Yamato regresó de entre los arbustos y los estudió. Pareciera que el enfado había terminado. Al menos, hasta se agachó frente a ella y le ató una cuerda al tobillo. Mimi casi gritó.

—¿Es que me has visto cara de animal?

—No. Pero sé que intentarás huir a la primera de cambio.

Mimi rechinó los dientes.

—Cualquier persona inocente huiría de una condena en la que no tiene culpa.

—La gran mayoría de gente inocente iría con la cabeza alta y mirando al frente, no a los costados por miedo a que alguien le ataque —recalcó él.

Se ató el otro extremo a su pierna y se acomodó junto al fuego. Taichi se sacudió las manos, le hizo un mohín que no supo interpretar y se alejó.

—Cabezota —escupió haciéndose un ovillo junto al fuego.

Él no le respondió.

.

.

Yamato despertó al primer sonido fatal. Y antes de que los atacaran ya sabía qué ocurría.

Cuando el hombre aferró a la mujer y cortó la cuerda que los unía mientras ella gritaba, asustada al salir del sueño roto por la brutalidad del sujeto, fue el peor error que cometió.

Giró sobre sus piernas ágilmente y cortó las del primer hombre más cercano a él. Volvió a enfundar y rodo por el suelo. Por el rabillo logró descubrir a Taichi encargándose de sus propios atacantes.

La mujer volvió a gritar mientras intentaba golpear la cabeza del hombre que cargaba con ella. Maldijo entre dientes. Los hombres empezaban a crear un escudo entre él y ellos para darle posibilidad de escapar. Volvió a escucharla gritar cuando la abofetearon.

Al cuerno su idea de solo herirles de gravedad.

Iba a matarlos.

Desenfundó y acogió la postura indicada antes de embestir contra ellos. Pies firmes. Brazos sopesando el peso de su espada. Sus hombros rectos. Cogió aire lentamente.

Y atacó.

.

.

La bofetada la había mareado pero no lo suficiente. Aún en la oscuridad y con el fuego de la fogata quemando el lugar donde habían acampado, podía ver y escuchar los gritos de los hombres cayendo a su alrededor. El sonido de la espalda cortar la sangre. La sangre manchando la arena.

Los recuerdos la atormentaron en ese mismo instante.

Una figura asesinando a todo aquel que intentara protegerla. El última aliento de su madre en protegerla y lanzarla ladera abajo. La dieron por muerta hasta que años después, alguien pareció recordarla. La tormenta de nuevo cubierta en sangre.

La única diferencia es que esa vez no era una cabellera oscura la que ondulaba el aire cargado de gritos y sangre. No era un rostro frio quien la miraba a ella.

Alargó las manos, con el llanto cubriéndole el rostro.

—¡Sálvame! —Al cuerno su orgullo. ¡Quería vivir!

Cerró los ojos cuando lo vio lanzarse contra ella. Sus manos se aferraron a su cuello y su cuerpo se estiró contra él. Jadeó hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra y el ruido pesado de algo caer tras ella la guió a lo que no quería saber.

Él, jadeante, la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Mimi escondió el rostro en su cuello, sin importarle el olor a sudor o a ceniza.

Era la primera vez que un hombre llegaba hasta ella para salvarla y no para matarla.

Se separó para poder mirarle a la cara. Estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo y el cabello despeinado. Unas manchas de sangre caían por sus mejillas y labios. Tentada, pasó el pulgar por su labio para limpiarle. Sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes, excitados.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que podría caer en sus deseos también.

Una mano se cerró sobre su tobillo, tirando de ella. Chilló e intentó hacerse a un lado y liberarse. Vio el filo de metal caer raudo y cortar la extremidad. La sangre le manchó la piel blanca y la ropa. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

Se volvió y vacío el contenido de su estómago.

.

.

Estaba sentado junto a la piedra afilando la espada tras limpiarla. Gabumon era buena. Cortaba sin mella alguna, directa y letal. No podía descuidarla.

Y sin embargo, tampoco podía estar de todo concentrado en ella.

Su visión no podía evitar desviarse hasta la mujer dentro del agua. Le había permitido un momento de intimidad tras el loco suceso. Se lo había visto venir. Una mujer con un cartel de se busca. Tanta gloria como recompensa. Era imposible que no fueran a por ella. Y tampoco habían avanzado mucho como para evitar bandidos.

El chapoteó del agua volvió a distraerle.

La joven estaba de espaldas a él, apretando los largos cabellos de un color realmente curioso bajo el sol, para que soltaran el agua. Al soltarlos, estos cubrieron parte de su espalda y cuando volvió a tomarlos para colocarlos a un lado de su hombro, no pudo evitar fijarse en las formas de mujer. Una espalda interesante, con una cicatriz que le cubría la piel blanca.

Y un torneado trasero.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó a Gabumon a un lado y se metió en el agua, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Lo miró por encima del hombro y continuó jugando con los dedos sobre su cabello.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¿De qué es esta cicatriz?

Ella soltó una carcajada irónica.

—¿Ahora te interesa, Samurái?

Él estudió el contorno de su cuello. Alargó una mano para tocar su hombro desnudo. Con el dorso de los dedos descendió lentamente hasta la cicatriz. Podría reconocer esa forma donde fuera. Una espada. El filo de una katana. Una cicatriz que había crecido con ella.

Ella suspiró ante el roce de sus dedos.

—Sí —dijo finalmente.

Mimi apretó los dientes y él continuó acariciando la zona, subiendo hasta su hombro de nuevo, descendiendo. Lentamente, torturándola e invitándola a hablar.

—Me la hicieron cuando era niña. A causa de ello perdí a mi madre.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó. Sus labios rozaron la piel femenina y su nariz se impregnó de su aroma.

—Yo… era una niña por aquel entonces. Supongo que tuve la desgracia de ser el interés de la persona equivocada. ¿Quieres saber por qué mi cara está en todos esos carteles, Samurái?

—Yamato —corrigió.

Su mano se desvió hasta sus cabellos, apretándolos, suaves y húmedos. Dejó un beso en ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron. La duda en los castaños.

—Yamato —repitió ella, como si durara. Él asintió.

—Continua.

Mimi soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Vivía con mis padres en una pequeña aldea cerca de la ciudad. Ya se sabe lo que dicen; en cada casa de pueblo nace una niña hermosa. Yo era la de mis padres y única hija. Mis padres me daban todo cuanto quería, por muy estrafalario que fuera.

El detuvo una mano en su cadera, escuchando en su voz el teñido sentimiento de añoranza. Podía compartirlo con ella. Podía palparlo.

—Un día, el terrateniente, por aquel entonces, Ichijouji visitó nuestro poblado. Todos estaban tan emocionados como asustados a la vez. Las malas lenguas siempre traen escondidas ciertas verdades.

Yamato conocía a ciencia cierta ese dicho. La verdad siempre estaba tras la risa de un borracho. O tras la inocencia de un niño. Y los rumores acerca de Ichijouji no eran claramente dulces y honorables. Había ido ganando terreno con más mano dura que firme y la sangre cubría sus acciones con tupidas mentiras.

—Nadie pensó que algo sucedería. Al fin y al cabo, éramos tranquilos y lo tratamos muy bien. Excepto que al parecer, Ichijouji tiene cierto fetiche. O mejor dicho; su mujer.

Yamato detuvo una caricia que había descendido algo más de su cintura, clavando la mirada en ella una vez más inquisitivamente. Mimi suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer, le gusté a su mujer. Se le antojó tenerme el terrateniente hizo una oferta que mis padres no podía rechazar, según él.

Yamato asintió, cabizbajo.

—La vida de un pueblo a cambio de una niña.

—Exacto —confirmó ella—. Es increíble cómo pensáis los que portáis armas. Podéis quitar la vida tan fácilmente que no la valoráis.

Eso no era cierto. Al menos no del todo. Él la valoraba. Realmente le costaba muchísimo asesinar a sus víctimas. Excepto en situaciones como la de antes. Pero por la forma en que Mimi clavaba la mirada en el bosque frente a ellos comprendió que no se centraba en él y sus acciones.

—Mi madre logró ponerme a salvo. Lo último que sé es que todo el pueblo fue aniquilado. Cuando volví años atrás todo era ruinas y cadáveres en descomposición. Más tarde descubrí los carteles hacia mi persona. Desde entonces huyo de ello.

Mimi se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su cuerpo contra él. El kimono comenzó a empapársele todavía más.

—Y ahora, me ha tocado el samurái más cabezón del mundo que quiere llevarme a que muera en las manos de un asesino. Porque… vas a llevarme. ¿Verdad?

Yamato no sabía bien qué responder. La historia de Mimi no era tan diferente a las muchas historias que recorrían el país. Entre los problemas internos hasta la llegada de extranjeros. Todo era un bucle en el que no podías saber si era verdad o mentira.

Pero la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo, el tono lastimero de su voz y la forma de mirar con odio hacia el lugar al que se dirigían no podía ser mentiras.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su cuerpo reaccionó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella le tocó los brazos con sorpresa.

No iba a estrangularla. Era una dulzura inexplicable. Algo rudo y a la vez, tierno. Si alguien le preguntara, probablemente no tendría respuesta.

.

.

Mimi se estremeció entre sus brazos. No solo le había abierto las puertas a su pasado, si no que el alma al completo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se encontró con aquel dulce tabernero que la acogió como su hija, que no expresaba su historia con tanta franqueza. Y que fuera en los brazos de un hombre que se había esforzado tanto por salvarla y escucharla, era una sensación dulce y apacible.

Todo lo que podía ser entre sus brazos.

Era consciente de su desnudez, y aún así no se sentía con la necesidad de correr a esconderse y gritar como una chiquilla. Justo al contrario. Quería que esos ojos que siempre la miraban como si fuera algo que no estaba ahí, se percataran de la mujer que tenían delante de ellos.

Sus caricias todavía quemaban por su piel. Un roce casual que marcó un terreno de calor. Y que sus brazos la rodearan era como sentirse cobijada bajo el anhelo masculino.

Sin darse cuenta, suspiró. Movió un poco sus caderas. Un roce casual. Y lo sintió.

Miró hacia él con un deje de diversión, con pensamientos de picarle. Ahora que sabía que no iba a matarla, la idea de burlarse un poco de él estaban latientes. Sin embargo, cuando sintió sus dedos curvarse por la zona de su trasero, te tensó.

Ese hombre siempre iba un paso por delante.

El aliento le cosquilleó en el oído.

Sus dedos acariciaron su piel con delicadeza, como si temiera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. La pregunta de con cuantas mujeres habría estado murió en el mismo momento en que atravesaron las barreras de su sexo.

Había tenido amantes. Pero todos simples peones para liberarse. No podía estar orgullosa de ello. Siempre había soñado con entregarse a un hombre en concreto, pero ese favor jamás se le había concedido.

Quizás esa fuera la primera vez.

Porque ese hombre la atraía de una forma inimaginable.

Ahogó un gemido cuando la sintió explorarla. Su dedo moviéndose en su interior, buscando sus puntos sensibles. Arqueó su cuerpo contra él y se descubrió a sí misma abriendo más las piernas para facilitárselo.

Un segundo se unió a su intrusión.

La mano que le rodeaba el cuello descendió por su hombro, acariciando la dureza de uno de sus senos y descendiendo hasta su sexo. El placer acrecentó cuando encontró el secreto de su sexo, torturándola hasta el infinito orgasmo que estalló en su cabeza como una bocana de presión. Se aferró a él con fuerza.

—Dios mío…

¿Lo mejor? Que era su primer orgasmo real.

Hasta ahora todo había sido dar placer al hombre. Satisfacerlo hasta agotarlo para poder escapar. Y sin embargo, siempre había sido ajena a lo que la mano de un hombre podía crear en ella. Esa sensación se le había escapado durante demasiados años. Si los hombres no fueran unos egoístas, se habrían dado cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había fingido. Porque desde ese momento, confirmaba que lo había hecho de pena.

Y hablando de hombres…

Echó la mano hacia atrás y confirmó lo que sospechaba.

La erección empapada bajo la tela. Él siseó en su oído al notarla. Pegó sus labios a su cuello y ondeó las caderas contra ella.

Se le antojó algo tan íntimo que no puedo detenerse.

Sus dedos perfilaron la largura con experiencia. Incluso estudiaron la forma de sus testículos. Hubiera deseado meter la mano y tocar la carne, pero él no parecía por la labor. Ese encuentro ya estaba pareciendo ser mucho para él. Así que continuó tocándole, exprimiendo su placer, hasta que sintió cómo se estremecía contra ella y le jadeaba con fuerza contra la piel.

Su sexo palpitó entre sus dedos y aún así, continuó felizmente erecto.

Mimi sintió un deseo que hasta ahora no le había parecido posible. La sola idea de tener a un hombre dentro siempre había sido cruel para sí misma y una necesidad extraña era la que en esos momentos pronunciaba.

Se volvió con deseos de entregarse. Pero él estaba ya ajeno a ella.

Con las cejas fruncidas y una palabrota en la boca.

Cuando se percató de qué era lo que sucedía, Mimi descubrió que ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaban rodeados.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Y llegamos al final =) Me alegra de haber llegado a tiempo porque por ciertas circunstancias, estoy algo depre para escribir.

Disfrutarlo =) Espero vuestros votos (l)

* * *

 **La funda del samurái**

 _Cuando ella decidió estar con él y él con ella._

 _Se convirtió en su funda para siempre._

 _Y él, en un Samurái completo._

* * *

Yamato no podía dejar de maldecir interiormente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y había terminado perdiendo muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

Forcejeó una vez más con las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos atadas en la espalda, inútilmente. Se recostó contra la pared a su espalda y farfulló una maldición en apenas un siseo.

Una sombra se movió a su lado. Un quejido de protesta y una palabrota más fuerte que la suya. Pudo vislumbrar la figura de Taichi intentando incorporarse, pero estaba maniatado tanto de pies como de manos. Mientras que a él tan solo le habían sujetado las manos, Taichi se había defendido con manos y dientes, así que como premio había conseguido que sus piernas quedaran también sujetas.

Y todo por su descuido. Por bajar la guardia. Por creer que todo había terminado cuando no era así. No solo había echado a perder la oportunidad de su vida para con su familia. Si no que había arrastrado consigo a su compañero y encima, había retozado como nunca con una mujer a la que debía enviar a asesinar.

Y a la vez no quería.

Estaba completamente hecho un lio.

Sus principios batallaban con sus deseos. Y la furia aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba un grito procedente del pasillo. Reconocía su voz. Una voz que le había jadeado en el oído y que le había contado su historia con la tristeza anclada en cada nota.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo para que te pillaran de ese modo? —acusó Taichi removiéndose como un gusano.

—Cuanto más te remuevas más se ataran a ti —advirtió.

Le escupió con irritación. Yamato suspiró. No podía culparle.

—Por qué simplemente no lo dices: estaba follándome a la mujer. Porque es lo que siempre hago.

Yamato apretó los dientes para no soltar una maldición. Le asestó una patada directa a la rodilla. Taichi gimió en protesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te pica? Porque cuando esos bastardos me llevaron hasta el lugar estabas medio desnudo. Y dentro del agua con una mujer desnuda. ¡DESNUDA! Y espera. Es la segunda vez que te encuentro con una que me afecte por un motivo o por otro.

—Taichi —advirtió.

El otro no le hizo demasiado caso.

—La última vez fue con… oh, sí. Mi prometida. ¿Recuerdas? Pelirroja, morena de piel…

Esa vez le asestó un punta pie en la cara. El solo recuerdo de esa condenada mujer le revolvía las tripas.

Taichi se removió y embistió contra él. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás. Apretando los dientes, recibió el primer cabezazo. Levantó una pierna y golpeó una parte tan dolorosa para él como para el Yagami. Aunque generalmente no hubieran acabado de ese modo, estar encerrados y, sí, por su culpa, acumulaban las desgracias.

—No me acosté con ella, joder. Te lo he dicho repetidas veces.

Taichi se quedó en el suelo esa vez, jadeando y tosiendo. Miró al techo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro —aseguró. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia él—. Estaba desesperada porque eres idiota esperando. Por eso se desnudó. Pensaba que podría ponerte celosa conmigo y lo consiguió. Idiota.

—Imbécil —farfulló él dándole la espalda.

Al cabo de un rato, su respiración se normalizó.

—Gracias.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes y volvió a incorporarse. Gracias a la pelea ahora tenía algo más añadido: un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Lo bueno, que con el forcejeo las cuerdas en su muñeca habían cedido lo suficiente como para sacar un dedo. Ahora solo quedaban los demás.

.

.

Estaba desnuda. Completamente horrorizada y nada dispuesta a morir.

Esa debía de ser la peor experiencia de su vida y podía contarla perfectamente con los dedos de la mano diez veces. La habían insultado, usado como un felpudo. Pateado. Hasta tirado comida podrida. Pero jamás le habían hecho lo que esos condenados hacían con ella.

Le habían tirado agua caliente encima y fría para alternar la temperatura. Su piel escocia y dolía como si tuviera clavado mil trocitos de metal. Caminaba por encima de piedras que le habían herido las plantas de los pies. Había escupitajos y cualquier otro fluido sospechoso por el suelo que debía de pisar para esquivarles.

Tenía que andar en círculos sin cesar. Huir de los empujones o de alguna mano que osara acercarse de más. Ya le habían pellizcado demasiadas veces el pecho y tocado en sus partes otras diversas.

No iba a llorar. No iba a hacerlo. No podía. Gritar era algo que no conseguía contener. Pero no iba a darles un rostro que disfrutar.

—No sé por qué Ichijouji la quiere —soltó uno de los samuráis ocultos tras la llama que calentaba el próximo agua que tirarían sobre ella —. No es algo más allá del otro mundo. Mujeres como esta encuentras en cualquier Okiya. Incluso mejores y de mejor olor.

Mimi maldijo entre dientes. Ella estaba limpia y feliz unas horas antes. Joder. Había tenido su primer orgasmo y había sido pura maravilla. Incluso por primera vez había logrado el placer para un hombre y no se había sentido satisfecha. Había querido y deseado más. Y esos idiotas habían aparecido para fastidiarlo todo.

Y encima, jugaban con ella antes de llevarla a Ichijouji. Cosa que incluso sería hasta mejor que en esa horrible situación.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerse con una de sus espadas…

Podría quitarse la vida de una forma bastante vergonzosa, pero antes se llevaría a alguno de ellos con ella.

Se tambaleó entre las rocas e intentó memorizar las formas más resbaladizas sin existo. Su cuerpo se golpeó contra el suelo de una forma retorcida y vergonzosa que dejó expuesta su intimidad.

Todos rieron. Alguien maldijo entre dientes y se llevó las manos hasta su propio sexo. Uno de ellos avanzó. Siempre que caía al suelo uno de ellos se acercaba con intenciones de violarla. Mimi había logrado quitárselos de encima antes de que nada sucediera. Pero después las represalias eran peores.

 _Quítale a un hombre lo que desea y la mujer obtendrá más daño del que merece._

Pero esa vez ella quería algo.

Un error que cometían muchos Samurái a la hora de ir a tener contacto con una mujer era el de desarmarse y, pese a ello, no dejar el arma nunca lejos. Confiados en que nadie les atacaría al estar rodeado de sus compañeros, se volvían incluso más accesibles y descuidados.

Solo tenía que esperar a que estuviera sobre ella, besándole la boca como si de un pescado se tratara y alargar la mano hasta la katana.

Sin embargo, el sujeto se arrodilló frente a ella y la volvió con brusquedad hasta que quedó boca abajo. Mimi agrandó los ojos, aterrorizada. Esa parte no entraba en su plan. Sintió que le ponía una mano en la espalda para retenerla y que luego luchaba con sus ropas. Buscó a su alrededor la katana, pero por el movimiento, la había colocado tras él.

Metió una rodilla entre sus piernas, abriéndola.

Forcejeó, dando patadas a diestro y siniestro.

Su mano dio con algo un solo momento. Sonrió, deteniéndose lo suficiente para cerrar sus dedos alrededor mientras el hombre debatía con su ropa. Cuando pudo sostenerla con firmeza solo tuvo que removerse hacia un costado y estallarla contra su cabeza.

En medio de la confusión del varón logró atrapar la Katana entre sus brazos, desenfundar y clavar la punta en el hombro de su agresor.

Alguien gritó una advertencia tardía.

Ella volvió a clavar la katana y esta vez, apuntó correctamente. El hombre cayó a sus pies, desangrándose por el cuello. Apretó el mango con fuerza entre sus dedos y jadeante, se alzó.

Entonces todo fue un caos. Los gritos, los pasos y la gente rodeándola. Apretó la espada con ambas manos hasta quedar contra la pared. Muchos de ellos desenfundaron. Movieron la punta de la espada hacia ella amenazadoramente.

Mimi se pegó el acero contra el cuello.

—Oye, oye, preciosa. Si haces eso podrías hacerte mucho daño —advirtió uno de ellos animadamente—. Aunque a nosotros nos pagaran igual. ¿Sabes? En tu cartel dice que te quieren tanto viva como muerta.

—En realidad solo quieren su cabeza. Así que podemos quitársela de su cuerpo y que vea en la muerte como nos la tiramos.

Mimi sintió la bilis subírsele a la cabeza.

La idea de morir era un respiro de alivio. Dejaría su carcasa, esperaba, para no tener que sobrevivir en un mundo tan podrido. Y sin embargo, esa explicación la atemorizaba más todavía. El no conocer qué había realmente tras la muerte.

¿Y si realmente vería algo tan horripilante? Los hombres podían ser tan crueles…

Y lo peor de todo es que las salidas se le estaban restringiendo cada vez más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, harta.

Y abrió la boca para chillar.

.

.

—¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño en vez de acosar a una mujer?

El grupo de hombres rodeando a la mujer se tensó ante su grito. Las cabezas se movieron en busca del causante. Alguien soltó una carcajada irónica. Otro blasfemó.

Cuando dejó caer el cuerpo que había arrastrado consigo al suelo, todos los ojos se clavaron en él con más atención. Observó atentamente entre ellos y la encontró.

—Devolvédmela —ordenó.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí interrogativos. Taichi avanzó a su lado y dejó al otro hombre cerca de ellos.

—Son los guardias —susurró uno—. ¿Cómo han podido soltarse? Y los han noqueado en nada…

Yamato no estaba para charlas. Menos para responder preguntas. Apretó la culata de la espada entre sus dedos y avanzó unos pasos. El aire a su alrededor se agitó. Sentía el frio en sus venas, energía concentrarse en su cuerpo.

—Traed a la mujer aquí. Seguro que no nos ataca si está delante.

Los vio removerse hasta que la mujer apareció ante su visión. Desnuda, con el cuerpo enrojecido y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. La súplica en sus ojos. Taichi maldijo a su lado.

—¿Qué coño han hecho estos animales? —cuestionó irónico—. Lo que tenéis entre las piernas no os deja ser unos caballeros. ¿Eh? En lugar de samuráis deberíais de ser despojos.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos, siempre posados en lo que ansiaba. Avanzó. Esquivó al primer pelotón y se los dejó a Taichi. Cuando llegó al segundo, la katana en su mano sirvió al menos para defenderse. Cuando llegó hasta lo que ansiaba, maldijo entre dientes.

—Devuélvemela —ordenó extendiendo la mano hasta el sujeto que la sostenía sin el menor cuidado.

—¿Crees que lo haré? Esto es lo mejor que he encontrado en mi vida.

—Ni siquiera sabrás darle uso.

El hombre la zarandeó delante de él de cualquier modo. Maldijo entre dientes. Eso era algo que solo él podría hacer. Avanzó y embistió. Sabía que la espada lo resistiría, pero no la suya. Cuando el acero se hizo pedazos, aprovechó la seguridad y sorpresa del hombre para girar sobre sí mismo y golpear sus manos. Aferró de la barbilla al sujeto y tiró hacia atrás hasta desnucarlo contra el suelo.

Entonces, se agachó lentamente para recoger lo que había ido a buscar.

La espada vibró en su mano como si reconociera a su amo. La sensación de seguridad regresó a él y el inevitable deseo de la venganza. Se volvió hacia el resto de hombres y sacudió el arma en el aire hasta su rodilla.

El acero brilló.

Levantó los hacia la mujer.

Estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre enorme y daba patadas a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel que se acercara con malas intenciones hacia ella. El hombre retrocedía hasta una de las roturas de la cueva.

Yamato pasó por detrás de Tai.

—¿Podrás encargarte de esto tú solo? —cuestionó.

Taichi abrió los ojos de par en par, rajando a uno de los agresores.

—¿Estás de coña?

—No— negó—. Se la ha llevado y sin ella no tendremos dinero que valga.

Taichi lo sopesó. Cortó a otro tipo y Yamato ensartó a un segundo.

—Vale, pero te costarán muchas raciones de comida.

—Me arruinarás, glotón —gruñó.

Taichi solo sonrió y se volvió para cubrirle la espaldas.

—Recuerda que solo yo puedo matarte —dijo apretando el mango de su propia espada—. Sálvala y regresa.

Yamato se metió dentro de la grieta para entrar dentro de los pasadizos. El recuerdo de ellos dos luchando y siempre quedando en empate le reconfortó. La promesa; de que solo uno de ellos o la muerte natural podían quitarle la vida al otro, retumbó en su mente.

Corrió entre los diversos pasillos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y rogando porque la mujer siguiera con vida.

.

.

Mimi estaba atónita. ¡Dichosos fueran todos los malditos samuráis! Había esperado que la salvara de una forma sumamente heroica. Pero no. Él tenía que haber pasado de ella para ir a por su condenada espada. ¡Su espada! Mientras ella era secuestrada de nuevo y arrastrada por las paredes, que eran tan apretadas que se había herido las rodillas mientras el enorme hombre que la sujetaba intentaba pasar con ciertas dificultades.

Pero no importaba. ¿Qué eran solo unas raspaduras con todo lo que había pasado? ¿Qué clase de heridas sangraban más que la del corazón?

Que un hombre prefiriera tanto su espada más que a ella, por más que le hubiera abierto el corazón y casi su interior para recibirlo por primera vez como una mujer, era más doloroso que cualquier daño físico.

Aturdida, jadeó. No era solo por el traqueteo del hombre que cargaba con ella, o el sudor que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Tampoco las hojas que golpeaban su herido cuerpo. Si no el haberse dado cuenta de algo que nunca hubiera creído posible.

No. Imposible.

El hombre jadeó para detenerse. Era grande pero rechoncho.

—¿Qué tal si me sueltas y evitamos que te de un ataque al corazón? —ofreció.

Él clavó la mirada en ella, levantando el labio superior como si de una bestia se tratara.

—No sé cómo diablos han conseguido escapar de su jaula, pero desde luego no dejaré que te tengan. Aunque tenga que llevarme solo tu cabeza, te llevaré frente a Ichijouji.

Mimi soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Si lo hubierais hecho antes, no tendrías que estar sudando asquerosamente ahora. Eso es pasa por querer un poco de diversión. Además, ¿qué te dice que te está persiguiendo?

El hombre la sacudió para cargarla mejor.

—Sus pasos. ¿Es que no le oyes? Ese samurái rubio iba a por su espada para poder enfrentarse a mí. Mi espada es única también igual que esa que él porta. Por eso la quería recuperar. Ese loco vendrá a por ti como sea.

El corazón de Mimi se hinchó de felicidad. Esperanza. Alegría. Deseo. Quizás hasta sonaba de lo rebosante que lo sentía.

Fue entonces cuando se debatió entre los brazos que la sostenían y giró la cabeza. Si agudizaba el oído e ignoraba los resuellos del hombretón, podía escucharlos. Pasos y cada vez más cerca.

Abrió la boca. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

Yamato salió a la luz en pleno derrape. La luz lo cegó el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien hubiera aprovechado la situación. Se llevó una mano a la cara y apretó la empuñadura entre los dedos para desenfundar justo en el momento en que el acero estaba demasiado cerca de su estómago.

Retrocedió un paso y colocó su espada entre medias. El acero no se rompió como esperaba.

Saltó hacia un lado y esquivó una siguiente estocada. El enorme hombre se abalanzó contra él y esa vez, el embiste de la espada le cortó. Rodó por el suelo, alejándose de su cercanía y se llevó la mano al hombro mientras buscaba con la mirada.

¿Dónde diablos estaba esa mujer?

El hombre volvió a atacarlo y lo detuvo con la espada en vilo. Cayó de rodillas por la fuerza ejercida. Era un hombre grande, más ancho que él y totalmente corpulento. Fue entonces que vio el pie sobresalir y un quejido llegó hasta sus oídos. Vio la sonrisa petulante del sujeto.

—Así es, copito de nieve. Si me atacas, podrías herirla a ella porque está atada a mí. Así que se un buen trozo de carne y deja que te corte por la mitad… ¡Así!

Apresó la espada girando la muñeca y se empujó con mano y pies para esquivarlo. Giró contra el gran cuerpo y llegó hasta la altura de Mimi. Tenía la boca cubierta por unas hojas y cuerda. Estaba metida dentro del cinturón que la oprimía contra el gran cuerpo. Si quería sacarla tendría que encargarse primero del sujeto.

No obstante, corría el riesgo de que la aplastara al caer y muriera aplastada.

Maldijo entre dientes y se agachó para esquivar un nuevo ataque. ¿Cómo diantres iba a poder encargarse de él sin matarla a ella?

La idea le llegó en el mismo instante en que tropezó y tuvo que rodar de nuevo. Otra vez, su carne sufrió la laceración de un corte más. Y esa vez, más profundo.

Se llevó la mano al costado donde la sangre empapaba su ropa. Maldijo entre dientes y vio que ella miraba por encima del hombro de su atacante.

—Condenada mujer…

Estaba dándole más problemas que cualquier otro trabajo. Más valía que luego se lo devolviera con creces.

Se detuvo un solo instante al percatarse de sus pensamientos. El suficiente como para que su enemigo envistiera contra él. Logró detener la espada, pero no el puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el estómago, lanzándolo por los aires hacia atrás.

Resbaló por la corteza del árbol, mareado.

—Tsk…

Escupió algo de sangre en el suelo y maldijo entre dientes. Estaba harto de recibir.

El hombre jadeaba frente a él, sonriente.

—Tu espada buena, copito de nieve. Y sin embargo, no tiene una funda en la que puedas enfundarla. Nuestras armas son especiales. Pareciera que tienen vida. Y son más fuertes a medida que la enfundas y sacas.

Yamato enarcó una ceja y miró la hoja afilada. En realidad, su "Gabumon" no era fuerte de ese modo. Miró hacia la espada del hombre. Brillaba a la luz del sol. Era el brillo semejante a la que de Taichi despedía, pero menos poderosa.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, Taichi tampoco necesitaba enfundarla para ser más fuerte. Eso solo quería decir…

Se arrodilló y colocó la espalda sobre sus muslos para cerrar los ojos. El aire a su alrededor. El bosque. La naturaleza. El agua.

Las vidas a su alrededor. El hombre. La mujer.

—¿Rezas, copito de nieve?

No. No rezaba. Pero eso no era algo que alguien que quería terminar rápido se detendría a pensar. Enfundó la espada y corrió hacia Yamato. Podía sentir el peso de sus pies contra la tierra. La energía del viento alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego, escuchó el acero desenvainarse cuando estaba encima de él.

Yamato actuó entonces.

Se apoyó sobre el pie derecho y aferrando la espada con ambas manos, retuvo el golpe. La espada se encajó en su vaina y su propio filo cortó los dedos de su atacante. Gabumon descendió con un giró y cortó la parte delantera de los tobillos.

Con un grito de dolor, el hombre cayó pesadamente hacia delante. Volvió a girar la espada y cortó. La sangre brotó de su cuello y cubrió la tierra, empapándola. La cabeza rodó hacia el otro lado.

Usó a Gabumon como punto de apoyo y, jadeante, miró de reojo hacia la chica. Estaba con los cerrados de par en par, tensa.

—Puedes abrir los ojos —indicó.

Ella lo hizo, girándolos para poder ver a su alrededor. Se detuvo sobre él y el llanto los inundó. Yamato maldijo entre dientes, alargó una mano ensangrentada para romper la cuerda de hojas que la maniataba.

—Chica problemática.

—¡IDIOTA!

Yamato enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Idiota? —repitió incrédulo—. Acabo de salvarte el trasero. ¿Sabes? Un gracias estaría bien, para variar.

—¡Creí que me habías dejado tirada! ¡Y todo por tu espada!

—Sin ella no podía haber hecho nada —protestó incrédulo—. ¿Es que no has entendido nada?

Mimi apretó los labios. El llanto no se detenía.

—¡Claro que lo he entendido! ¡Muy bien! Pero… pero igualmente… quería que me salvaras.

Yamato suspiro. Se sentó sobre su trasero y rajó la cuerda que la sujetaba. Ella rodó y gritó al ver la cabeza frente a sus ojos, retrocediendo hasta esconderse tras él.

—Solo es una cabeza. Está muerto. Y creo que los demás también. O eso espero —añadió sintiendo un escalofrío. Si Taichi moría estaba seguro de que una pelirroja lo castraba de por vida.

Mimi suspiró aliviada hasta que notó la herida en su costado.

—Estás sangrado.

—Suele pasar cuando una espada te corta.

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —expresó—.Tenemos que curarte pronto y coserte la herida.

Yamato frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola. Perdiéndose en sus ojos que estaba fruncidos en clara preocupación. No esperaba eso. Esto jamás entraba en sus planes. Nunca.

Ella tanteó con sus dedos el lugar, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Yamato la hizo a un lado y se colocó sobre su rodilla, dispuesto a continuar peleando de ser necesario.

Pero la sombra se convirtió en una figura conocida. Taichi apareció jadeante y sudando como nunca. Miró hacia ellos y al enorme cuerpo del fallecido.

—Esto está terminado al parecer.

Se dejó caer al lado de ellos, resollando. Luego los miró de hito en hito, deteniéndose en Mimi. Soltó un silbido.

—Vaya, esto son buenas vistas.

Ambos se miraron sin comprender, hasta que sus ojos bajaron y perfilaron el enrojecido cuerpo de la mujer. Apartó al instante los ojos a la par que ella gritó, cubriéndose tras unas hojas.

Taichi rio a grandes carcajadas.

—Iré a por algo de ropa.

Se levantó para dejarles y volver al interior de la cueva.

Yamato se acomodó contra el árbol más cercano y maldijo al notar la herida. Alargó la mano para coger unas cuantas hierbas cuyas facultades curativas reconocía y se las llevó a la boca para masticarlas. Las escupió en la mano izquierda y cuando fue a agarrar otra hoja como base, apareció frente a sus ojos.

Mimi la sujetaba entre sus dedos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Dame.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—Acabo de masticarlas y escupirlas.

—Puedo parecer remilgada, pero creo que a estas alturas es una tontería seguir siéndolo.

Yamato lo sopesó un instante y luego dejó caer la pasta sobre la hoja. Ella se dedicó a esparcirla y luego esperó a que él extendiera el brazo para rebuscar entre su ropa. La retiró con cuidado y estudió la herida.

—Sobrevivirás —avisó.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso puedo deducirlo con solo respirar.

Mimi infló los mofletes y sin todo el cuidado colocó la cataplasma contra la herida. Yamato apretó los dientes antes de gritar y cubrió con su mano la de ella, inclinándose. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. La boca de Mimi se estiró hasta mostrar los dientes.

—Un gracias no estaría mal, copito de nieve.

—No me llames así tú también —advirtió gruñendo.

Mimi se inclinó más hacia delante.

—Co. Pi. To. De. Ni. E. Ve —recalcó cada sílaba ahuecando los labios en la pronunciación.

Yamato no lo resistió. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba tirando de su nuca y besándola. Un beso ansioso, deseado. Que irremediablemente fue correspondido.

.

.

Mimi no podía creérselo. Era lo más dulce tras todo lo que había pasado. Como el glorioso resultado del esfuerzo. Y nunca pensó que estaría respondiendo a un beso de ese modo, incluso deseando algo más.

Sintió los dedos masculinos relajarse en su nuca, jugar con sus cabellos, dudosos. Mas ella no iba a escapar. No lo haría ni en sueños. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no quería quedarse en otro lugar que no fuera en ese.

Abrió los ojos para verle mientras la besaba.

Pero tan pronto como se había viciado se separaron. Los pasos de Taichi los interrumpieron y ella fingió rápidamente cubrirle la herida. Yamato se mordisqueó los labios y estiró la mano para coger el kimono antes de entregárselo a ella.

Se volvió para vestirse en busca de algo de intimidad y los dejó a solas. Se permitió un momento para sí misma. Pese a que tendría que estar aterrada el corazón le latía a mil por hora y no era por lo sucedido con esos hombres.

Si esa boca volviera a posarse sobre sus labios o mejor, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, estaba segura de que hasta podría dejar de respirar.

Volvió con ellos y se sorprendió al verlos completamente serios. Taichi sostenía un pergamino entre sus dedos que había estado leyendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indagó.

Yamato se incorporó, usando el tronco como sujeción. Le dio la espalda para hablar.

—Vamos a llevarte con Ichijouji y es mejor que empecemos a caminar.

El mundo cayó de nuevo a sus pies.

Por supuesto. Que ella se sintiera a las mil maravillas con un beso y la felicidad de que la salvara, para él no era nada.

Apretó las manos en la ropa.

—Bien.

Taichi pareció perplejo.

—¿Bien? ¿No vas a correr ni gritar como antes? —cuestionó.

Mimi solo esbozó una sonrisa que ocultaba la verdad.

¿Para qué quería seguir viviendo si el hombre del que se había enamorado quería entregarla al hombre que ansiaba destruirla?

Yamato era diferente de otros hombres. No importaba qué parte de su cuerpo le entregara. Nunca caería a sus pies. Nunca se enamoraría. Nunca.

.

.

El palacio se cernía frente a ellos y los guardias a su alrededor. Yamato maldijo entre dientes, sudado y agotado. Taichi sin embargo, a su lado, parecía una fuente de energía inagotable que había ido robando comida de todos los puestos que había encontrado durante su camino.

Mimi, junto al castaño, estaba rebosante, mirando todas las tiendas y deteniéndose en cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención de la ciudad. Incluso habían tenido que meterse a sacarla de una casa de mujeres antes de que terminara trabajando en cuestionable oficio.

Pese a todo, nunca se había apartado de su lado. Había tenido muchas oportunidades durante los tres días que les había llevado llegar. Mientras dormían. O comían. Incluso mientras se aseaban. Y sin embargo, no había hecho acto de nada de eso. Es más, no se separaba de ellos.

Lo primero que pensó fue que el trauma vivido por el secuestro y el maltrato la había hecho cambiar, pero a medida que lo ignoraba o se enfocaba en otras cosas que no tuviera nada que ver con él, Yamato empezaba a dudar. La risa ocultaba un pellizco de tristeza.

—Hemos llegado al fin —murmuró Taichi golpeándose los hombros—. Oye. ¿Tengo que entrar?

—No será necesario —aclaró Yamato levantando una mano—. Vete a verla.

Taichi no se hizo de rogar. Removió los cabellos de la chica y se alejó corriendo mientras aferraba su espada contra su costado con una mano. Yamato esperó hasta perderlo de vista.

—Es increíble que mientras que eres un témpano de hielo que está llevándome a la soga, te preocupes por él y su mujer.

Yamato cerró la boca por la sorpresa a tal punto que se mordió la lengua. Maldijo entre dientes, pero cuando quiso protestar ella había avanzado lo suficiente para que los guardias los detuvieran.

Mimi echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que vieran de quién se trataba y enseguida se formó un revuelo. Varios guardias se adelantaron para sujetarla con brusquedad de los brazos y Yamato reaccionó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Blandió la espada frente a ella y amenazó a cualquier que quisiera tocarla.

Mimi lo esquivó y continuó caminando hacia el interior.

Alguien había llamado a Ichijouji y su esposa.

Estaban apostados al final del pasillo principal, de pie y expectantes. Mimi avanzó hacia ellos e hizo una venia. Yamato la imitó, envainando la espada. Buscó el pergamino que Taichi le diera y esperó.

Mimi levantó el mentón al detenerse.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó pisando con fuerza—. Ya es suficiente de buscarme y acosarme.

La mujer se llevó las manos al rostro. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y descendieron por sus mejillas. Ante la atónita mirada de Mimi descendió hasta su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Por fin… por fin estas en casa.

Mimi no comprendía nada y por la forma en que sus ojos le buscaron, era así. Entonces avanzó y extendió el pergamino.

—Esta es la orden original acerca de tu busca y captura. Nunca se ofreció una cuantía por tu muerte. Siempre te han querido viva. Esos bastardos y falsos samuráis fueron los que retorcieron todo haciendo creer que eras una proscrita.

Mimi casi le arrancó el pergamino de las manos. Lo leyó mientras que la esposa de Ichijouji se abrazaba a él cuando llegó hasta su altura. La joven levantó la mirada hacia los otros dos, furiosa.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué igualmente destrozaste un pueblo!?

Ichijouji apretó los labios.

—Antes era demasiado cruel y me dejaba llevar por mis instintos de furia. En aquel entonces, ese pueblo me había arrebatado algo que era mío. Tú eras solo una niña. No puedes comprenderlo.

—Inténtalo, cariño.

Ichijouji maldijo entre dientes, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—En aquel tiempo, nos arrebataron algo que era sumamente preciado para nosotros. Para Miyako y para mí. Estuve buscándolo hasta el punto de caer enfermo en mi delirio. Arrasé ciudades. Asesiné a personas. Busqué mi propio ejército y destruí muchas vidas. No estoy diciendo que esto haya sido una excusa para que me perdonen. No. Jamás. Pero quería encontrar aquello nos quitaron. Y lo encontramos.

—¿Un pueblo lleno de gente inocente? —espetó Mimi apretando el rolló entre sus dedos.

—Se refiere a ti.

Como si todos se acabaran de percatar de que él estaba ahí, clavaron la mirada sobre él. Mimi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Yo? Claro que estaba ahí. Era mi hogar. Con mis padres a quien asesinó.

—No eran tus padres —intervino Miyako sacudiendo la cabeza de tal forma que sus largos cabellos lilas sacudieron a su alrededor—. Ellos jamás lo fueron. Te apartaron de los que eran de verdad tus padres. Los asesinaron.

Mimi giró los ojos hacia ella, estupefacta.

—¿Qué estás…?

—No tienes recuerdos de tus verdaderos padres de cuando eras más niña. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Ichijouji.

Mimi pareció intentar hacer memoria. Sin lograrlo. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa y dolor.

—Te secuestraron por aquel entonces y del shock perdiste la memoria —murmuró Miyako apretándose las manos—. Por eso no nos reconociste nunca.

—¿Reconoceros? La última visión que tengo de uno de vosotros es de él asesinándolos y yo cayendo en el rio.

Ichijouji palideció.

—Lo siento… intenté salvarte entonces, pero me atacaron. Al ir a cogerte con la punta de la espada…

Mimi se llevó una mano lo más que pudo hacia la espalda. Yamato recordaba la forma.

—Esperen, esperen… si ellos eran mis padres. ¿Qué tenían que ver con ustedes?

El matrimonio intercambio una mirada de complicidad. Miyako fue la que se adelantó, sonriente.

—Porque eres mi hermana pequeña. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados. Quisieron utilizarte para que Ken no subiera más alto en el poder y utilizarte como moneda de cambio. Nos destrozó tú pérdida.

Mimi sollozó, completamente perdida. La información en su mente la afectó. Yamato reaccionó antes de que su cuerpo diera con el suelo. Su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su corazón palpitando por ella.

Levantó los ojos hacia ellos. Miyako ya se encontraba a su lado y Ichijouji por igual. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Estábamos en una cueva de samuráis renegados. Encontramos este pergamino que sigue la sangre real. Al parecer, fue sustraído de vuestros terrenos. Eso la catalogaba a ella como vuestra cuñada, según las notas al final y la orden autentica de se busca.

Ken asintió.

—Habíamos recibido un mensaje acerca de que se escondía en una taberna, pero cuando llegamos habían asesinado al hombre unos bandidos. Más tarde encontramos sus cuerpos.

Yamato se figuró que fueron los que los atacaron la primera noche y que el resto llegó después cuando bajó la guardia en el lago. Ellos habían encontrado lo que Taichi y él habían dejado tras de sí.

—La dimos por perdida, pero no encontraron el cuerpo de ninguna mujer, así que eso nos proporcionó cierto alivio.

—Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Por ahora, llevémosla a que descanse —demandó Miyako mirando a ambos.

Ken extendió los brazos en petición. Yamato se la entregó a regañadientes. Se aferró a su espada para verle marchar con ella. Miyako se detuvo para mirarle y luego, de puntillas, llegó hasta él para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla.

—Por favor, no salgas de la ciudad. Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Yamato inclinó la cabeza con respeto y giró sobre sus pies.

Mientras abandonaba el lugar, el hogar donde ella pertenecía, sentía como si una parte de él lo abandonara también.

.

.

Mimi escuchó pacientemente las historias. Intentó comprenderlas. Encajarlas en su pasado y comprender entonces por qué había tantos vacíos en su mente. La aceptación fue llegando por sí sola.

Ahora todo encajaba. Pese a que aquellos secuestradores la trataron como si fueran de verdad su propia hija, le dolía pensar que sus verdaderos padres fueran asesinados por protegerla.

¿Cuánta gente había muerto por ella? Tanto perseguidores, secuestradores como aquellos que la habían protegido a cuesta de sus vidas.

Les debía tanto a tantas personas que jamás tendría suficiente palabras de gratitud.

Quizás, si el terror ante la idea de que no iba a morir no hubiera sido tan fuerte y hubiera acudido antes a ese lugar, se hubieran evitado tantas desgracias. Así como el hecho de que su corazón también estuviera muerto.

Miyako resultó ser una hermana encantadora. Divertida, dicharachera y que no cesaba de presentarle a todo el mundo. Siempre tenía una anécdota que contar. Le presentó a los que eran sus tres sobrinos. Una joven idéntica a su madre pero de cabellos sacados a su padre y dos varones que se repartían el aspecto de sus padres. Uno era un recién nacido que todavía tenía que disfrutar de las atenciones de su madre, pero ni ello conseguía retenerla.

Estaba pletórica.

Y aunque Mimi fácilmente podía dejarse llevar por esos lujos, continuaba mustia en su propia agonía.

—Es por ese samurái. ¿Verdad?

Miyako siempre daba en el clavo, por lo que pudo comprobar. No era solo experta en descubrir los primeros cotilleos o hasta de sacarle los colores a su marido por nada.

Mimi solo la miraba y sonreía como si nada.

—¿Qué dices? Es solo que me tengo que acostumbrar a esto. Siempre he sido yo la que tenía que buscarse la comida, o tejer su propia ropa. Muchas cosas diferentes a vivir aquí tan bien protegida.

Miyako dudó.

—Te escucho todavía gritar por las noches.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada con mis pesadillas.

—Pero es que en ellas, cariño, no gritas por miedo y siempre es un mismo nombre el que escapa de tus labios.

Mimi se había avergonzado de sí misma. Generalmente era consciente de que tenía pesadillas, pero cuando despertaba no recordaba de qué trataban o con quien. Creía que había superado el hecho de comprender que estaba a salvo y segura entre aquellas paredes. Pero comprendía que era algo que no iba a permitir nunca dejarla descansar.

Mas saber que era un nombre el que sus labios expulsaba aún traicionándola en los sueños, era vergonzoso.

Lo poco que sabía de Yamato es que había regresado para recoger una suculenta recompensa. Había logrado que su familia dejara de estar en la pobreza y se encargara de tener tierras y dinero suficiente. Incluso había limpiado el nombre de su padre.

Podía decirse que estaba completamente satisfecho.

No se habían visto cara a cara. Él no la había visto a ella, pero ella a él sí. Desde lejos, oculta tras los hermosos biombos había visto como se alejaba con varios pergaminos bajo el brazo y algunas bolsas cargadas de dinero sobre un caballo.

—Es el nombre de ese samurái.

Que Miyako lo confirmara no hacía más que estrangular el dolor de su corazón. Su hermana le dio unas palmaditas sobre las manos.

—Eso es…

—No digas que es mentira. Reconozco la mirada que tienes en tu rostro cada vez que piensas en él o se le nombra. Incluso puedo saber que estas preocupada porque sea su muerte la que anuncie algún día nuestro informador.

—Solo han pasado tres semanas y hay guerras por todos lados. Es normal que me preocupe por los demás. Todo esto es un caos desde que no tienen con qué herir a tu esposo.

Miyako sonrió ampliamente.

—Deja de mentirte a ti misma, Mimi. Te admiro por todo lo que has pasado y lo que has podido sobrevivir. Te quiero muchísimo porque eres mi hermana y soy feliz de tenerte de nuevo conmigo. Pero eso no implica que tener aquí completamente mustia y sabiendo que tu deseo está en otro lugar y no con nosotros, me vaya a hacer feliz.

Mimi dudó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Miyako se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

—Pues que solo has de pedirlo.

.

.

Yamato observó a Takeru saltar junto a Hikari por encima de la pequeña barandilla. Ambos se tomaron de la mano para dejarse caer sobre la hierba. Su hermano rebosaba de felicidad. Desde que se habían mudado cerca de la ciudad y su nueva amistad con la hermana pequeña de Taichi se había retomado donde unos años atrás la dejaran, gozaba de una salud interminable. Incluso su madre sonreía desde la casa y les saludaba con la mano.

Se detuvo para llevarse un poco de agua a la boca y refrescarse. El calor del sol era demasiado para esas épocas y aunque debería de estar acostumbrado, su tonalidad de piel continuaba sin ayudarle.

Miró el campo de labranza frente a él y satisfecho, cabeceó. Quizás sí sería bueno colgar la espada y dedicarse a la azada. Su madre tendría comida y su hermano podría ir aprendiendo poco a poco al igual que él. Puede que incluso hasta cuando se convirtiera en un hombre, ya tuviera una pareja con la que pasar el restos de sus días.

Él solo podía pensar en tener a Gabumon consigo y pese a que era un buen acero y no le daría el calor necesario, serviría para proteger a su familia hasta que no quedara una gota de vida en él.

Se volvió para observar la espalda apoyada sobre la baranda y el corazón se le congeló cuando no la halló. Caminó hasta el lugar para ver si se había caído y estaba enterrada entre las hierbas, en vano.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Vaya, pensaba que pesaba mucho más. Pero realmente es muy ligera.

Se detuvo ante la voz. Femenina, pícara y completamente descarada. Se giró para verla sentada sobre la baranda y con Gabumon entre sus manos, levantándola hacia el cielo mientras que el viento azotaba sus cabellos contra su rostro. Sintió el corazón golpearle el pecho.

Se talló los ojos. Eran tan naturales las visiones en las que ella aparecía. En las noches, su recuerdo le gustaba torturarle hasta que hervía de deseo.

—Joder, eres real —exclamó al volver a mirarla.

Ella detuvo la espada sobre sus piernas e infló un lado de su rostro.

—Pues claro que soy real. Creo que te ha dado demasiado el calor en la cabeza, copito de nieve. Pensé que eras un samurái, no un simple granjero.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua. Podía dejarle pasar un insulto.

—No es tan diferente. Solo que en lugar de matar personas, rompes la tierra.

Miró a su alrededor en busca del séquito correspondiente que debía de resguardarla. No había más que un caballo pastando cerca del riachuelo.

—¿No deberías de estar en palacio?

—Debería, sí. Pero realmente creo que me has mal acostumbrado. Eso de ir caminando de un lado a otro y vivir aventuras aunque te dejen el pelo hecho una adefesio, es lo mejor del mundo.

Yamato frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprenderla.

—Eres de la realeza. Deberías de estar ahí.

—Debería. Pero no quiero.

—Siempre tan complicada, mujer —gruñó, acercándose a ella. Le extendió a Gabumon y él la ató a su cinturón.

—Realmente deberías de darle una funda a esa espada. Me ha salvado mucho y a ti también. Es más —añadió metiéndose unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja que el viento no tardó en hacer revolotear—. Me encantaría que continuara cuidándote.

Yamato se detuvo justo cuando sus rodillas tocaron su vientre. Apoyó una mano en cada costado de su cuerpo y apretó la madera entre los dedos.

—¿Por qué tengo que darle una funda a mi espada cuando yo no la tengo?

Ella rio. Acercó una mano hasta su mejilla y acarició su piel enrojecida por el sol.

—¿Quién dice que este Samurái no tenga ya su funda?

Yamato suspiró y se acercó hasta que su nariz acarició su boca y sus labios luego ocuparon el lugar. Un beso casto, perfecto.

—Entonces, sí. Quizás deba de darle una.

 **FIN**

 **2 de Febrero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
